To Punish Yao
by Yaoi-Otaku-Girl13
Summary: Russia visits Yao and angers him, Yao smacks him and all goes to hell. Rated M for, boyxboy smex and too much of it X'D You have been warned, don't like, don't read! Please review it...it would mean alot to know what you think


China sat in his living room tapping his foot to the ticks of the clock,

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick," 5 seconds had passed and with each second the Asian grew more annoyed. Suddenly he heard his doorbell,

"Finally!" he exclaimed getting up from his chair and walking to the door. When he unlocked the door, it was immediately swung open by the tall man China had been anxiously waiting for; Russia. The taller man smiled cheerily, holding a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands, held together by a silky red ribbon, matching the one holding China's long brown hair in his messy ponytail in place,

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful person, da?" he giggled handing the flowers to the man in front of him; China gazed into the Russian's violet eyes, mesmerized by their gleam. As soon as he snapped out of his trance he coughed quietly,

You're late, aru," China mumbled just loud enough for Russia to hear him,

"Da. The line for the flowers was very long, I'm sorry," he shyly smiled leaning in, kissing the smaller man on the cheek. China's cheeks turned a deep scarlet red,

"A-aiya! W-what was that for, aru?" China exclaimed,

"Why, it was a greeting to the one I love of course!" China flinched at the word love; he had never had it directed towards him since he was a child; so many centuries, millenniums before,

"Don't talk of love so casually, aru," tears began to swell in his eyes,

"Are you okay?" Russia asked in his childish tone,

"Yes, I-I am fine, aru," China turned his back to the Russian to hide his sadness; he was lonely. He could feel the Russian's stare as he wished to just disappear. He felt strong arms wrap around his neck,

"It's not nice to lie to me," China began to tremble slightly as Russia paused, "Don't lie to me, Yao," he whispered almost seductively. China was shocked to hear his name used so casually and nonchalantly, almost enraged. Within seconds he had swung himself around and slapped his fellow communist across the face,

"Do _not_ use my name like that, aru! I'm not a child, a—"he was cut off by Russia standing to his feet after just falling to his knees; his eyes had instantly turned from a bright, happy violet, to a deep, almost evil indigo,

"Kol kol kol~," said the Russian slowly, hobbling towards China with an angry expression, a hand print forming on his right cheek.

China's stomach flipped as he ran to his bedroom. Down the dark hallway he ran, the taller man following him, almost grabbing him by the hair. China reached the door, slammed it shut, and locked it with one swift move. Russia pounded on the door incoherently yelling curses in his own language,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" repeated China as the banging continued.

Many thoughts raced through China's head; mostly about what the bigger man could do to him, what he _would_ do to him. Whether it would be a harsh scolding or getting his face beat in, it would be a brutal punishment in his mind.

Suddenly the banging stopped, and al went quiet. He could, once again hear the ticking of the clock,

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick," another endless five seconds had passed.

China thought he was safe, so he unlocked the door, then jumped back thinking of a pissed Russia popping through the door, faucet pipe in hand. But all was still quiet; almost ominously peaceful. He slowly turned the knob, his heart now beating at a seemingly normal rate. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the room into the dark of the hallway. Silent, dark and apparently safe, he began to walk, only to be grabbed by the scruff of his silk shirt and pushed against a wall, forced to face those sharp indigo eyes once again,

"We'll see how sorry you are after I'm done with you!" Russia growled as he put his hand up. China turned his face to avoid being hit, but instead of receiving a blow to the face, Russia grabbed his chin, turned his head, and kissed him. China's eyes widened as the taller, stronger man deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue around the Asian's mouth; leaving no spot unexplored. China felt so scared and so violated, but never even thought of pulling away, knowing if he ever did, a brutal punishment would be bestowed upon him. Instead he began to move his own tongue in and out of his mouth; both tongues fighting for dominance.

Once Russia pulled away China gasped for air; he was still held strongly against the wall, but his hands were now restrained up against the wall above his head,

"Wow, just a kiss and you're already making such a lewd face," laughed Russia,

"W-why are you doing this, aru?" asked China; his breathing unsteady and eyes half lidded,

"I'm showing you what love is, my little sunflower," he said in a stern tone as he put his hand up China's silk shirt, twisting and teasing his nipples with his thumb and index finger. China let out a quiet moan as he tried to escape from the younger man's grip; but Russia was too strong.

Russia's hand slowly slid down China's milky skin until they reached his member. Russia let go of his hands and fumbled to unbutton China's tan cotton pants, exposing his underwear, with a hard erection burning to come out. Russia kissed the bulge which cause China to cry out in embarrassed ecstasy,

"S-Stop!" he put his hand up, motioning to slap the man who was forcefully invading his vital regions, but his hand was held in midair by his violator,

"I wouldn't do that is I was you!" Russia smiled sadistically, "I don't think you would want to get spanked, would you?" he said letting go of China's hand but keeping his hand in the air, ready to strike at any time.

China; not being so fond of the idea of getting spanked, put his hand down and hesitantly started to submit to Russia's touch. He slowly removed his own underwear, releasing his hard member to the chilly air, cause China to slightly shudder.

Russia lowered his head and licked the head, savoring the taste of the salty pre cum. He slowly wrapped his mouth around the length and began to suck. China arched his back moaning and calling out Russia's name,

"Ahn-Ivan, yes nnn, keep going!" he cried. Russia stopped sucking right before China climaxed; preventing his orgasm, and smiled flirtingly at China,

"You just used my name~" he giggled. China stood there, legs wobbly, and breath hitched; he said nothing. Tears slid down the Chinese man's face as the Russian man literally swept him off his feet and carried him off to the bedroom that China had hidden in only minutes before; he laid China on the bed gently. Russia wiped the developing tears from China's eyes and kissed his forehead,

"Now, now my little sunflower, don't cry, but this is going to hurt a little bit," he lifted the small man's skinny legs off the bed and inserted a finger into China's tight entrance, causing China to howl in pain,

"I-Ivan! Stop-ah! U-use lube!" he cried, tears threatening to spill again,

"I don't have any! Besides this is part of your punishment," he said sliding another finger, this now forced sound and tears out of China's eyes and mouth. China begged Russia to stop and Russia inserted the fourth finger, but Russia would just kiss his head and tell him to bear with it.

Suddenly Russia pulled his fingers out of China's rear after, what seemed to China to be an endless amount of time. China put his legs down and breathed heavily, only to be flipped over, his hips forced upward. Russia spit into his hands and tried to lubricate his member as much as possible.

"Please bear with this sunflower!" Russia begged as he positioned his hips and slowly entered into China's virgin hole as gently as possible, but China still was in extreme pain; he had buried his face in a pillow crying out and gripping the sheets with all of his strength,

"Ah Ivan you bastard, that hurts!" his cries and curses were muffled. Russia stroked China's thighs and kissed his back trying him from the pain as he began to pump his hips,

China arched his back and moan, almost screamed lewdly,

"Uh-ah! R-Russia I hate you!" Russia flinched at his outburst and became angry again,

"What a harsh statement, da?" he said pumping his hips even faster, causing China to cry out again,

"Ahn! S-stop!" cried China, Russia laughed sarcastically,

"Naughty boys must be punished!" he growled as he pumped his hips and spanked China simultaneously. A print formed as Russia struck him again, still inside of him,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" China said the same way he did when Russia was about to break down his door, as the blows stung his bottom, and tears stung his eyes,

"For what?" Russia questioned continuing to slap him,

"I'm sorry for being naughty! I'm sorry for hitting you! And I'm sorry for saying I hate you, I really love you!" he cried panting, tears spilling from his eyes. Russia stopped hitting but began to thrust into him even faster and harder,

"Yao, come with me," Russia groaned. China nodded and cried out as his cum flowed out if his member, soiling the sheets below him. Russia released into China causing China to moan once more before Russia pulled out; they both collapsed next to each other exhausted, panting,

"I love you so much~!" Russia purred holding China to his chest,

"I love you too, Ivan!" he quietly said kissing Russia's bare, warm chest as they both fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully.


End file.
